A Dismay Of Jutsu
by ANBU Crayon
Summary: Sakura spots Ino Talking to Sasuke. Thus, she plans her revenge on Sasuke.  The Revenge? Binding Sasuke to a tree with a Special Jutsu that Causes All males to be attracted to whom ever is wearing it. To bad it back fires on her. Sakux?


Sakura sat down on the dark red sofa, as she put all her weight down, a 'swooshing' sound was released. Beside her, Ino was doing the same thing, but she was being careful not to sit on her platinum blond hair. Blinking, emerald eyes were hidden behind stained green eyelids.

"So, what should we do?" The words were slow coming out, but quick reaching the ears of Ino, ' **'Cause I ain't waitin' for a mission**!'

_' Dido...' _

**' Wonder how Naruto and Hinata are doing? Heard that they were gonna have a baby soon.'**

_' Where'd you hear That from?!' _Bewildered, the pink haired girl motioned, in her mind, for Inner Sakura to continue.

**' I was gonna say that, until you interrupted. Kyubbi and I-'**

_'The Kyubbi?!'_

**' Would you stop that?! I'm tryin' to tell you the reason on how I know that Hinata's pregnant, and you won't shut up!'**

_' Sorry 'bout that. Contin-'_

"Sakura! Are you even LISTENING to me?" Sakura tuned back to the real world when she saw Ino frantically waving her bare arms around like a monkey on drugs. "Er- Were you saying something?" A sweat drop appeared on Sakura's head.

Instead of replying to that 'smart' comment, Ino just turned away and sighed.

" I was saying that we should go shopping, you know, kind of like old times. We've been flooded with missions for the past month, and we've changed back to our Old outfits. I mean, purple is me, but I can't wear this old thing any longer, it's weird enough that we reverted back to these rags... I'm practically tearing the skirts waist! Come on Sakura, that old rag of yours is tearing apart too, I think you need to see the Hokage for a boob reduction Jutsu."

Poking Sakura's left boob, then poking her own, Ino sighed. " How'd you get to be so... Big? When we were twelve, you had to use a cushioned bra... of course, I didn't." While Ino was trying to flatter herself with the old days, Sakura replied quickly.

" Don't flatter yourself, Sasuke would have never noticed you..." A blank stare was boring into Ino's blond head. " And I don't need a boob reduction jutsu, you just need to grow some more."

" Of course he would! Hmm... I wonder how he's doing. We haven't seen him since Naruto brought him home, it's kind of... Odd. It feels weird having him back!" Sakura just smiled and allowed her sadness to show on her face, no use of hiding.

"Chu! Let's go shopping!" Grabbing her companions hand, the blue-eyed blond yanked Sakura off the couch and out the door.

" Wait- How'd I get here? We just left the door..." Sakura looked around, blinking, confusion made it's way to her pale face. One moment, she was telling Ino that she didn't need a boob reduction, and the next, she was in the Konoha Ninja Clothing Store. _'Weird... Wait- Where's Ino?'_

"Ino- Ino?" Where was that girl? Sakura had been searching for awhile now, and she was beginning to become impatient.

_'There! I finally found her!'_

Making her way to the familiar hair, she reached out and grabbed the Ino's arm.

" Ino! Don't do tha-" Sakura could feel her face turn cherry red, and butterfly's flew around her stomach. The person in front of her was NOT Ino.

**'He's a hotty! Man, check out those abs!'**

"Oh- Er- Sorry about that... I thought you were a friend of mine." She couldn't help but stare at the man.

He had to be her age, with long, platinum hair and Silver eyes. Silver? Sounded kind of like the Hyuuga's, but their eyes were more of an Opal-lavender color. He was wearing a fishnet shirt, Sakura could see a large dragon tattoo on his side, that was torn in several places. His pants looked kind of like Neji's when he was younger, but they were a dark blue with a large rip in the left pant leg. On his forehead, was Suna's headband.

_'A Sand-nin? In Konoha?'_ "Er- Hello?" Waving her arms in front of the Sand-nin, she attempted to gain his attention. "Are you a mannequin of some sort? Maybe a jutsu?" No, he was too real looking, and his chakra flow was there.

Poking him, she received a grunt. Yes. A grunt, not a ' Hn', or a ' Feh'. A grunt. One small grunt.

" Oh Damn. I guess Sasuke's a disease. Everybody becomes angst when they get here." Rolling her emerald orbs, Sakura turned and walked away from the Sasuke twin, hoping that she didn't catch the disease.

" Alright, now, where the Hell is Ino? It's kind of odd, I should have noticed that he wasn't wearing purple. And he was way taller the Ino! Oh God, I think I need some glasses... Hmm... I wonder what I'd look like if I had glasses. Oo! Check out the shirt, it's sexxxyyy!" Making her way towards a shop Sakura had never really seen before, she entered the open doors and slipped past a darkly dressed mannequin. By now, she had picked out a few shirts and two pairs of pants.

Of course, though Sakura was fully capable of trying them on, she didn't and bought a few more things. While waiting for the lady at the desk swipe everything through, Sakura peered around the store a bit more. It was kind of creepy, the room was shaped like a hexagon, and the walls were painted black with an odd crack or two. Chains, dressed mannequins, and the occasional kunai had been hung up on the walls.

Removing herself from the counter, Sakura walked to what she thought was a shirt... It turned out to be a fighter Kimono. It was black with a gold obi, silver swirls wound it's way from the extremely long sleeves and ended on the left breast. If Sakura were to wear it, it'd probably come three to two inches above her knee's. Grinning with delight, Sakura pulled it off of the headless mannequin and took it to the cashier.

"Ino! Where have you been!" Breaking through a pair of kissing couples, Sakura smirked as the male gave her the finger and the girl just shoved the boys head back into her chest.

_'Poor Kid, being molested... Wait- Is that... Sasuke?'_ Sakura's eyes widen to the point were a little boy near her started to cry, and an old man shrieked in fear. Standing beside Ino, was the duck-butt.. Er- Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura hadn't seem him since he had thanked her then knocked her out.

Thinking of it suddenly struck the anger cord, and outer Sakura seemed to disappear, while Inner swarmed out. Sakura's fists tighten considerably, and her eyes narrowed. Her body was surrounded by a visible, and darkening Aura. Her eyes covered by the length of her bangs, and a maniac like grin appeared on her once soft features.

Dropping the bags, Sakura Jutsued herself inches from Sasuke. Her pent up anger released. Her pain. Her suffering. And everybody else's behind her speedy punch. It was too late for the Uchiha to avoid the oncoming fists, and Ino quickly side-stepped before Sakura could make her move. (AN: Remember, this is Inner Sakura. The more crazed one that can kick ass, and still look sexy. :) )

Sasuke watched the blur of of black (Her Gloves) come towards him. _'Sakura... Come to give me my-'_ Thoughts cut short, Sasuke flew backwards, and landed on the other side of the store. A large cater surrounded his body. He watched as Sakura stopped only a few feet from where he had landed.

" Welcome back... Sasuke." Looking up, Sakura grinned and gave said person the peace sign.

"What's up? Where's Orochimaru? Perhaps, inside your lovely, and very skinny, body?" The pink haired girl's grin turned into a smile, and slowly disappeared as she yanked Sasuke's body from the crater and stood him up. She dusted off his shoulders and fixed his chicken ass hair. Ignoring the people watching, the look-a-like blond included, Sakura punched Sasuke again. This time, he skidded to a halt near a few girls, who were surrounding a boy on a bench.

"Now, Sasuke... I'm going to put you through everything you put me through. Everything." Sakura tilted her head to the side and smirked. The red of her old dress looked dulled compared to the dark blood sliding down the pale face of Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke... You screwed me up badly. Fucked up my life, and I became obsessed. We're going to take this outside Sasuke, and I'm going to show you what it's like to be screwed up." She laughed and dragged the Orochimaru follower outside, her laughing still heard from the screen doors and blocks from the market.

"Aw shit. Sakura! What the hell is she going to do? Fuck, SAKURA!!!" Pushing past a few people, Ino raced after the crazed friend, and while she ran, she thought. _'Thats not Sakura. Sakura wouldn't do that, or at least, not that hard. Could it be? Inner Sakura escaped?' _The boy with the dragon tattoo slowly walked after Ino, his eyes flashing a smooth yellow.

The echo of laughter sounded through-out the Forest of Konoha. A mad man- Er- Woman laughed like a fox on a hot day in Suna.

"So. Sasuke. How do you like it?" Sasuke screamed in pain. "That's what I thought..." Sakura reached up... The torture item in hand.

"Not... Not The Pink Bow!!" More screams, and Sakura placed the evil item on top of Sasuke's perky little Head.

Stepping back, Sakura viewed her specimen.

Sasuke was standing there, a Binding Jutsu holding him in place.

He wore a Large, Frilly dress. Tissue was stuffed into the chest area. His black hair was now a pretty blond color, and a pink bow accompanied his hair.

Taking out a Blue Camera, She snickered and snapped a few shots before running. The binding Jutsu wasn't really a binding jutsu, it was a male calling jutsu.

Ino had used the same Jutsu on Sakura before, and Sakura had never been the same after that little factor when she saw all of Rookie 9 Males Naked. D:

Sakura laughed horribly, before hiding behind a tree and pulling out a Camera. 'Good-Bye innocent Sasuke, and hello terrified and shaken-up Sasuke!!'

Masking her strong chakra, and removing any evidence of her, Sakura took a picture of the struggling Sasuke. Her pink hair fluttered around in the wind, and her eyes softened.

She looked over at Sasuke, and she blinked. Crawling out from behind the tree, she bent down to his level, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Im sorry Sasuke." She smiled lightly, and turned away.

Until strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. A Squeal escaped her lips, and she made an attempt at turning around.

But, the arms were crossed tightly and making it impossible for her to slip out of the grip or turn around.

Sakura froze when she felt something sniffing her neck. Suddenly, her capture turned her away from the tree, and made her look out infront of her.

Thousands of males stood before her, and Sakura screamed.

'They were suppose to go after Sasuke- Wait!' She peered up at her holder, Sasuke. 'Maybe he's using me as a sheild!'

Grinning, Sakura tapped the ground with her foot, and the ground exploded.

Sasuke's arms loosened considerably, and Sakura pounced away. Now, Sasuke would have to suffer against a sea of men!

Jumping up onto a crooked branch, Sakura stood. Awaiting for the moment Sasuke would be surrounded by men, and taken under...

But when Each Ninja followed her every move... She went pale.

"Aw Shit..." By now, Sakura had just noticed the blue Chakra string connected to her leg. Her lips turned into a frown and dread was written across her face.

'_Run Sakura... Run like your virginity depends on it_.' Of course, it did. Turning, Sakura leaped away. Her chakra induced feet making her go quicker, and helping her stick to the tree's. Behind her, she could hear the low rumble of feet. Slipping to a higher branch, Sakura jumped out of her skin when the branch she had just jumped from was destroyed by the amount of men that had jumped on it.

The flaps of her dress flew upwards, and the zipper of her dress broke off when she took a deep breath.

"I can't remember how to destroy the Jutsu!" Sakura cried out, peering around.

As Sakura went to jump from her spot, A flash of Red, White, and Black was in her way.

Looking up, Sakura stiffened.

In front of her, Standing Tall and Proud. Balanced the Infamous...

**Akatsuki.**


End file.
